icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2006 Kelly Cup Playoffs
The 2006 Kelly Cup Playoffs of the ECHL began on April 9, 2006. 19 teams qualified for the playoffs (11 from the American Conference and 8 from the National Conference). In the American Conference, the top five teams from the North Division and the top six teams from the South Division qualified for the playoffs. In the National Conference, the top four teams from each division qualified for the playoffs. The Kelly Cup Final ended on June 1, 2006, with the Alaska Aces defeating the Gwinnett Gladiators four games to one to win the first Kelly Cup in team history and becoming only the second team in ECHL history to win both the Brabham Cup and Kelly Cup in the same season. Alaska left winger Mike Scott was named the Kelly Cup Playoffs Most Valuable Player. Playoff Format National Confernece The top four teams from each of the Pacific and West Divisions qualified for the 2006 Kelly Cup playoffs. Both divisions had individual playoffs before meeting in the conference finals. The top seed from each division met the fourth seed from their respective division and the second seed met the third in the Division Semifinals. The two winners advanced to the Division Finals. The winner of each Division Final advanced to the National Conference Finals (Pacific Division playoff champion vs. West Division playoff champion). The teams were seeded by points and all games were best of seven games. American Conference Because of the unbalance of the ECHL (14 teams in the American Conference compared to 11 teams in the National), the ECHL had have eleven teams in the playoffs from the American Conference. As with the National Conference, both divisions had individual playoffs before meeting in the conference finals. In the North Division, the top three teams received a bye and advanced to the division semifinals. A best-of-three "play-in" round was held between the fourth and fifth place teams. The winner gained the fourth seed and headed to the division semifinals where they would play the top seeded team and the second seed played the third in best-of-five series. The winners of the two series in the division semifinals advanced to the division finals which were also a best-of-five series. In the South Division, the top two teams received a bye and advanced to the division semifinals. Two best-of-three "play-in" series were played between the third seed and the sixth seed and the fourth seed and the fifth seed. The winners of each series were reseeded by regular season point total and either played the first seed or the second seed in a best-of-five series in the division semifinals. The two winners advanced to the best-of-five division finals. The winners of the two division finals play in a best-of-seven conference final. Kelly Cup Finals The Kelly Cup Finals will be a best-of-seven series between the two conference champions. Playoff Seeds After the 2005-06 ECHL regular season, 19 teams qualified for the playoffs. The Alaska Aces were the National Conference regular season champions, as well the Henry Brabham Cup winners with the best regular season record. The Gwinnett Gladiators were the National Conference regular season champions. American Conference Northern Division #Toledo Storm - 97 points #Wheeling Nailers - 96 points #Reading Royals - 91 points #Johnstown Chiefs - 76 points #Trenton Titans - 67 points South Division #Gwinnett Gladiators - American Conference regular season champions, 107 points #Florida Everblades - 100 points #Greenville Grrrowl - 93 points #South Carolina Stingrays - 79 points #Charlotte Checkers - 73 points #Augusta Lynx - 66 points National Conference Pacific Division #Fresno Falcons - 100 points #Bakersfield Condors - 86 points #Long Beach Ice Dogs - 81 points #San Diego Gulls - 76 points West Division #Alaska Aces - National Conference regular season champions; Henry Brabham Cup winner, 113 points #Las Vegas Wranglers - 112 points #Idaho Steelheads - 94 points #Utah Grizzlies - 78 points Playoff Brackets American No. is short for North Division So. is short for South Division National *W. is short for West Division *P. is short for Pacific Division Kelly Cup Finals *No. is short for North Division (American Conference) *So. is short for South Division (American Conference) *P. is short for Pacific Division (National Conference) *W. is short for West Division (National Conference) First round :Note 1: All times are local. :Note 2: Game times in italics signify games to be played only if necessary. :Note 3: Home team is listed first. American Conference (No. 4) Johnstown Chiefs vs. (No. 5) Trenton Titans (So. 3) Greenville Grrrowl vs. (So. 6) Augusta Lynx (So. 4) South Carolina Stingrays vs. (So. 5) Charlotte Checkers Division Semifinals American Conference (No. 1) Toledo Storm vs. (No. 4) Johnstown Chiefs (No. 2) Wheeling Nailers vs. (No. 3) Reading Royals (So. 1) Gwinnett Gladiators vs. (So. 4) South Carolina Stingrays (So. 2) Florida Everblades vs. (So. 3) Greenville Grrrowl National Conference (W. 1) Alaska Aces vs. (W. 4) Utah Grizzlies (W. 2) Las Vegas Wranglers vs. (W. 3) Idaho Steelheads (P. 1) Fresno Falcons vs. (P. 4) San Diego Gulls (P. 2) Bakersfield Condors vs. (P. 3) Long Beach Ice Dogs Conference Semifinals American Conference (No. 1) Toledo Storm vs. (No. 2) Wheeling Nailers (So. 1) Gwinnett Gladiators vs. (So. 2) Florida Everblades National Conference (W. 1) Alaska Aces vs. (W. 2) Las Vegas Wranglers (P. 1) Fresno Falcons vs. (P. 2) Bakersfield Condors Conference Finals American Conference (So. 1) Gwinnett Gladiators vs. (No. 1) Toledo Storm National Conference (W. 1) Alaska Aces vs. (P. 1) Fresno Falcons 2007 Kelly Cup Finals (W. 1) Alaska Aces vs. (So. 1) Gwinnett Gladiators See also * 2005-06 ECHL season * List of ECHL seasons Kelly Cup Playoffs, 2006 Category:Kelly Cup Playoffs